


Shelter

by danithemani



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Comfort, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Danny gets back from a custody hearing and can't wait until he gets home to tell Gage how much he misses him. Written from Gage's perspective.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure why I decided to write this, and I don't know how many people will read this, but I love Gage and Danny.

Gage don't like when Danny shaves. Don't feel good against his hand, like now, when boss takes Gage in his mouth. Says he has to though, has to put on a good show for the court. Nora never played fair, he says, and that judge will trust a white woman's testimony over his any day of the week. Porter isn't sure if he believes that, but he ain't gonna argue. So he don't say nothin' when he shaves, and gets a kick out of seein' Danny pull out his dress uniform from the Army, anyway. Lawyers are a sucker for a man in uniform, he says. Boss really wanted to join the Air Force. Damn eyes weren't good enough. Gage likes it, because part of Gage wishes he had the discipline to join the military when he was younger; he Gage respects what Danny did even if it wasn't exactly his decision.

"Fuck, boss-"

Porter flicks cigarette ashes out the back of the car window. Danny let's him smoke while he's blowin' him, likes to smell it and feel the heat against his face. But Gage won't let anything get on the man's nice clothes or in that thick black hair. Gage's left hand is the one that's in that knot of hair right now, and he can see the yellow gold shimmer of his wedding band poke out. The other is the one that holds his cigarette out the window until he's ready to take a drag.

"Treat me real nice, ya know. Hell, did I miss you."

Danny looks up at him and hums, and whether he means it to or not, it makes Gage's dick twitch in his mouth. With a shaky hand he takes another draw of his cigarette and catches Danny's eye - just to be sure - before he blows it downwards. This time the noise isn't a hum, it's a moan, and Danny puts a free hand on Gage's thigh and takes another inch or so of Gage into his mouth. Porter's a little worried that without the beard, the zipper might leave a mark on Danny's face, but boss don't seem worried about nothin'.

"Gonna have to rail me good when we get home."

Danny looks up at him again and squeezes his thigh twice, real gentle. I missed you too, princess. He knows that's what Danny means, and Gage is real glad Danny knows what he means too. Porter grins and throws his head back. He missed the way boss felt with his lips wrapped around his dick. Boss' mouth was like velvet. More than that though, he missed his presence. Boss was a big guy, held 'em tight, kept 'em safe. Meant a lot to Gage that someone cared.

"Shit. Danny-"

The man between his legs finally worked the last inch of Gage's cock into his mouth. He felt his tongue slide across a bulging vein and he knew Danny was making more noise than he had to just because he knew Gage would like it. Gage watched Danny's head bob, his skin glistening will spit. His stomach tightened and Danny's lips wrapped around the man's tip, teasing and licking foreskin until Gage came hard with a buck against his tongue. He tried to make sure it got in Danny's mouth, but there wasn't much he could do when Danny held Gage's dick against his lower lip, kissing and lapping for more. 

"I've wanted to do that the second I stepped on that plane, ya know, Mr. Gage."

Danny licks most of what's left of Gage off his chin. How he managed to not let any drip on that dry-clean only suit, Porter will never know. He leaves a bit on his top lip, and Gage knows that Danny knows it's there and he stares at it, mesmerized. Big hulkin' guy like Danny, ex-Army, college-educated, trust fund and six-figure-even-without-it Danny is kneelin' in front of him with Gage's jizz on his upper lip, and he don't mind at all. Not only that, but this man was married to 'em.

"Porter?"

Gage blinked his way back into the moment. Danny smiles at him, dreamy, knowin' exactly what he's doin' and Gage meets him in the middle and kisses him, hard. He licks it off of Danny's lip and the man practically purrs. Danny laughs into the kiss as Gage's tongue wanders into his mouth. He let's Gage press him against the window for a moment until he gets too excited and pushes him back onto the backseat of the oversized Hummer that Danny thought was a ridiculous idea.

"Porter Gage, I want to make love to you for hours, I want to make love to you for days. But I have to go and see Shaun. I have to hold my baby."

Gage grinned and moved in again for one more peck, grabbing him by the tie.

"You're the boss."

The two men reluctantly let go of each other, shuffling to the front seat, Gage getting back into the driver's side where he started. He turns the radio down before he even starts the car back up. Boss don't exactly like the same kinda music as him, and he's prone to being jumpy anyway.

"Didya take your pills already?"

The pair get settled in and Gage let's one hand wander to the back of Danny's neck and he nuzzles into it. 

"You think I would let you drive me around in this thing without them?"

Danny says that, but he knows that Gage knows the route home by the back of his hand, and he'd been driving since he was thirteen. He feels Danny nip at his palm and Gage sighs. Damn, did he miss him.

The ride home is pretty quiet. Doesn't take boss long to fill him in on all the shitty things Nora said; they're the same things she says every time she wants to waste Danny's time on a custody battle. Gage listens and bites his tongue, because even though she screwed him over, he knows Danny doesn't like to hear him talk that way about "the mother of his child." Shaun is Danny's whole world, and Gage thinks that's the damndest thing. Gage talks about everything Kanin cooked, about how he's been trackin' mud through Danny's nice house Danny corrects him to say "tracking mud through our nice house." 

Every once and a while Gage will look over, and he'll see scars on Danny's face where a beard usually covers that the man will always say were from a schoolyard scrap or a bike crash or tryin' to figure out how to play with a lighter. Gage knows better, he knows Danny wasn't in grade school long and never learned how to ride a bike and is terrified of fire. He knows the chunk missing from his skin is from a broken whiskey bottle when he missed the fifth key on a piano lesson. He knows that big scrape is from the time he got shoved against a concrete bathroom floor for not winnin' a boxing match and how he had to tell the coach the limp was from a sprained ankle, he could still practice. He knew the burn was from some man a long time ago that Danny thought would stay the night, but he ground his cigarette butt out on his chin and left a fifty on the table.

Danny fell asleep in Gage's hand on the way home. When they pulled into the driveway, he jolted awake and ran to Gage's door to hold it open and help him out. When he shooed him off, Gage could hear Danny's loud footsteps as he rounded the stairs to the nursery. He heard Kanin giggle from what could have only been a forehead kiss and saw the big dog trot after him. When Porter caught up, Danny had Shaun in his arms. He was singing him something in a language Gage didn't understand. He stood at the doorway a minute, and turned to walk away and wait in their bedroom. Maybe by the time he put down Shaun, his beard will be back and life will be normal again.


End file.
